the_rpg_makersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ILiTH/RPGs for Dummies - Vol. 1
Overview In my introductory post, I had said I was going to start a blog series to help Makers out with their RPGs, and so I shall! This first volume will go over the process of brainstorming ideas, and making a name based off those ideas. The suspected difficulty is low. Making Ideas * What do you want your player to do? * What do you want your player to accomplish? * What story or stories do you want your player to play through? These three questions are the most vital for any RPG. Think about it; if you go and start on an RPG and give it a name when you don't even know what you want the players to do yet, your game will end up as backwash in the sewers of dog crap. From here on, we'll use a fictional person called Bob as an example. Bob, who is standing on the right, is making an RPG, just like you. After an hour or so, Bob prepared the first region of his game. It had amazing scenery, like waterfalls and mountains and trees, and beautiful houses. Do you want to know why it never got famous? Look at this picture. Can you see what's wrong? Even with all the sweet building he did, the game has no purpose. All the player has been doing for the past two hours is killing an underpowered mushroom. So, now that you see what can go wrong with not having an idea, there are also problems with copying ideas. Lots of people like to use Dominus-themed monsters. Using the Dominus hats (and retextures) is not wrong; it's the way in which you do. If you use Dominus-theme monsters like RangeMeludE does, that's copying. Even in the current era of ROBLOX, no one likes a copier. Be original! Naming the Game Here's the second thing that will make or break your RPG. This is where you have to get really imaginative, because so many names have already been used. As general practice, it's good to avoid things with Scape or Range in them. These two are highly overused, and the names get monotonous. You should also avoid RO-parodies of famous names; don't do World of RoCraft or something stupid like that. Also, avoid choosing a name that is irrelevant to your story. For example, Bob's story was that you were a hero who had to save the chicken god from being eaten by the Order of the Snake. He named his game ChickScape RPG. While this isn't a full copy, and it isn't completely irrelevant to his game, it's still retarded enough that no one would play just based on the name. The game might just be the greatest ROBLOX has ever seen, but the name's what decides. He could use ChickScape and have a certain level of success; but he could also have named it Tales of Chicken, or maybe The Fowl Legends. Either way, they're better than ChickScape. Be original! Conclusion While this volume was rather short, I covered two very important elements for an RPG. These two are the make/break deciding factors for your game. We'll continue to use Bob as our example guy, so say goodbye! Category:Blog posts Category:RPGs for Dummies Category:Guide Category:Browse